Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire years 1 and 2
by Jet is my salvation
Summary: A young dragon escapes to the human world out of fear of his mother and the curiosity of the human race.He will discover friends and even love but it comes from a very unsuspecting place. Rated T for now possible M later on for the violence.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire.

Now before I began my story I believe you need to understand the world I am from my name is Zenith.

I am from a land know as the ebony empire a land of dragons that take human form surrounded by a wall of ebony on all sides protected by magical barriers to protect us from the so called humans and there magic and war machines.

You see long ago my empire my attacked from an army of humans and there magic users in quest to kill us and steal are treasures much is the nature of human greed we were told. It was only the empress that could save us yes we have one ruler an empress the empire died thousands of years ago. She created the walls of ebony so thick no mortal war machine could ever bring them down it was only by her magic that we were saved.

We did in fact fight back we slaughtered the humans that dared enter and attack are homes but we had to think in the long term as we had news of another army marching to our gates.

I suppose I should tell you more about how we fight each dragon when they are of age the human age of 5 we are to undergo a ritual that calls forth a weapon of magical origin that is forever bonded to us it is only breakable once the one its bonded to is dead. We are trained to use this weapon throughout our life.

We also can do magic thought it is different from the human kind of magic we don't need to speak it out loud or use a wand thought speech does help amply its power. The magic we wield is very powerful compared to human magic it takes year to master and can only be performed with the correct mindset and the emotion channeled to fuel it. Such as a angered dragon might focus his rage into his magic spells.

We fear the human magic for the power it has to control dragons or kill them with a single spell. We have managed to block one human curse but that is more of a secret I can't share right now.

The final bit of information is that no one is allowed to leave the empire or enter for the walls touch so high no one can fly over it. Also we cannot become full dragons without practice or in do or die situations. We can however grow scales claws or wings at will making us look like a dragon hominid.

Okay I think that's it now I can began my story the story of me Zenith Quarhon the only child of the empress of the ebony empire.


	2. A NEW SCHOOL

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire a Part 1 A New school.

I awoke much like any other day I went to my lessons I and continued training in self defense and magic and strategy as any good prince should. I soon found myself in the library reading as I would usually do in my spare time studying the various types of spells the elements we could control "let's see if I can list them all fire water earth nature and air" I smiled at myself having remembered the main elements of magic of course there where the sub classes of spells such as lightning and force or mental assault.

I sighed and put my book down when I spotted it a book that was hidden under the old floor boards I quickly removed them and grabbed the book its spine was as dark as ebony. I opened it and started reading it had only one spell and in it the spell that would forever change my life It was a portal spell that would allow the caster to enter the human world through a portal thus breaching the other side of the ebony wall. I memorized the spell and hide the book.

I began thinking was it worth it to leave my home? I thought of my mother how she was strict but very loving but I feared her great power she would say my power would one day surpass her own. I thought of my future ruling the empire but I would never leave the castle would I? So far I never left it mother never allowed it. I sighed I wanted to see these human and there so called evil magic and strike fear into them or maybe make peace with them I offend heard tales from mother of a school know as Hogwarts she offend viewed in her visions and how she spied on the humans. It was a place that studied the humans magic a place I wanted to explore maybe I could blend in as a student!

Yes that's it my mind made up am going on a vacation I mean I can always come home I just make another portal But a few years to a dragon is a blink of an eye to are kind.

Sure there where the feral dragons who now roamed the world outside of the empire they are ones who changed into their dragon form and succumbed to the beast within and lost their mind turning into no more than meager animalistic feral creatures.

I thought It would be easy I mean dragons are master fighter and compared to a human we have near super human strength. I made up my mind and packed my things I searched my mind and tried to use the vision of the dragon that only royalty could use to see vast distances and spy on their enemies I spent the rest of night studying them and discover that I need a list a uniform a wand books and pet I could pick these up near the magical train station.

I smiled and got some sleep I wrote my mother a letter saying am going to spy on the humans and to watch over my but to please respect my wishes and not drag me home I needed to test my training and see these so called monsters of greed and lust for myself. And that I love her if ll goes well Ill be back when the school year ends.

I knew my mother would worry but I also knew if anything happened mother would commit mass murder or even extinction if she could to the so called humans for the loss of her only child. I prepared the spell and as if on que my mother entered my room and handed me a set of robes "your need these and a wand here you are." She handed me a wand made of pure smooth ebony. "How did you?"

"A mother has her reasons I know I cant stop you even if I tried just come home okay or else." I gulped but smiled and hugged her "thanks mom I'll be home soon." She just smiled a bit teary eyes she handed me some human money to buy books then nodded to me. "well go on or have you lost your courage my young one?"

I just smiled and tried not to act all emotional I opened a portal with the spell and threw my robed into my satchel and pocketed the wand and money and leaped through the portal. It was faster then I could even blink I tried to stop the dizziness and shack my head clear I took a look around my surroundings a sign the leaky caldron.

I smiled to myself I made it to the human world I made sure I looked the proper age for a first year by comparing my features to other humans and who I guessed where first years I could tell by how nervous they where truth be told I was nervous to. I went to a book shop and asked for the proper first year books and I must say I lucked out in getting all the books I needed I looked at my bag of money and handed it to the man figuring I wouldn't need it the man nearly fell over in pure shook. "Keep the change."

I acquired an owl or should I say borrowed an owl from a passing student the kid was too busy talking to his parents he dident notice. I smirked and hurried on to the train that one annoying kid who will be crying later stupid dumb human.

I found a seat and relaxed a bit getting my robes on looking out the window. "hey first year your in my seat move" I looked up to see a tall pizza faces kid who was beaten with an ugly stick a bit to hard. I simply smirked "Or what your goanna give me acne nope I like this seat its comfy."

The boy was shocked either by the insult or the fact a first year would dare challenge him I saw him pull his wand my pupils dilated and I channeled a bit of my magic and my fear and entered the boys mind I began assaulting it making him cry out in pure terror and fear and ran off.

The other students on the train all looked at me "what?" I asked playing dumb. The rest of the train ride was uneventful and soon we arrived at the school. I knew I was goanna to be sorted into a house but I wondered which one.


	3. Arrival and sorting

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 3

I soon arrived at the grand hall a massive feast was in progress a lot of students avoided me and I didn't mind it that much the more fearful they are of me the better I suppose well at lest they won't be following me around risking exposure. I soon felt eyes upon me I looked around for the source I spotted a blond hair human who was approaching me followed by two pudgy looking dark haired boys.

"Hello am Draco. Draco Molfwoy" I sighed oh great this kid is smells of cheap acne cream and his name is a disgrace to my people. I smirked a bit figuring I better at least try to blend in and make a friend it will look better when I stab him in the back. "Am Zenith Quarhon."

Draco seemed to smile but I wasn't one to be fooled easily he wanted to use the so called fear I that I stirred into the so called first years. I sighed was this all to human nature will I ever see anything but greed and fear? "Well Zenith looks like its time to be sorted you should join slitherin we are far better than those filthy mud bloods in the other houses.

I nodded "ill think about it" I headed to be sorted and stood in line one after the other I could see the nervousness wash away from the students like water off a stone. I smiled as it was my turn and the hat was placed on my head. "okay lets see oh…oh…oh what do we have here it's a. I quickly unleashed a mental barrage of attacks at the sorting hat afraid he would expose my secret. I heard the hat scream in pain "Put him in Slitherin."

I sighed I didn't want to be put in slitherin at all but I suppose it was better than getting my secret exposed I mean how would the humans react it been so long have then all forgotten the true dragon race? I walked to my new house table and started eating I was carful in my eating thought these foods are strange to me after seeing how others eat and such I figured they were not poisonous or for decoration.

I decided to eat mostly some meat something that I am familiar with living off of an almost completely meat diet however I remembered we could eat other foods in times of need but I found meat tasting the best especially the rare meat. The blood excited my race and we can break it down easier than humans or so I've been told I've never seen a human drink or digest a large amount of blood and the books in the library said it can make them ill as well. I suppose that means I have to cook any food I eat at least slightly so they don't freak out and think am either very stupid or dumb enough to eat raw meat.

I soon finished eating and started to relax a bit but I knew I had to keep my guard up these where humans after all they might share an appearance with my kind but they will never accept me or be my friends. How could they I am a monster in their eyes?

I sighed and stood up and followed my other house members to are common rooms after getting the password and committing it to memory. I felt my head start to hurt more and more from all the constant noises in the dormitories. The shuffling of a bed, the crying in silence, the fear, the nightmares and the cries in the night for their parents. Somehow I managed to get to sleep I fell into a dream world I saw my mother I soon relished this was no dream world it was more of a vision she smiled at me "welcome son you didn't think your training would stop just because you left did you?" Of course leave it to my mother to find a way to train me even if it's in my sleep. "Now while your body rest your will learn from me every night or a teacher if needed first we need to get you to summon your sprit weapon its time you named it I know usually we don't name weapons until we make a kill with them or use them to defend or protect another. However you will need to name it and fully bound with it for the next step so please summon it look into your mind and soul and call your weapon to your side."

I focused and called my weapon to me it was a standard sword much like everyone else the weapon will only change and take on its true form and potential when one bounds with it fully and names it usually through either a ceremony or ritual if they had not made a kill as mother said before.

"Good my son now use your soul to forge it let it show its true self to you your heart will be the fire that heats the blade your mind the hammer and your soul will finalize the product."

I closed my eyes I began to focus on the beat of my heart and the blade on what my weapon would be called and how it would look. I imagined how it would slice clean through foes its blade crimson red and the hilt emerald green and finally the jewel in the hilt a ebony black jet to remember where I came from and my love for my people.

I opened my eyes and saw my blade before me now I had to name it "flame" I reached out to grasp the hilt of my sword when suddenly the blade seemed to shatter and reappear in my left hand. I smiled a bit happily I finally got my true sprite weapon and it was bound to me. "Good my son "Good my son you always where a fast learner that is all for tonight get some sleep." I soon relaxed my mind and felt m troubles fly away as I slept I wonder what would await me tomorrow?


	4. Flying lessions

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 4

I awoke earlier then everyone else. I headed to the main hall where breakfast was starting to be served. The sun was just starting to rise I longed to take a quick flight and stretch my wings I missed flying but I knew I couldn't risk it for now my wings will stay hidden. Come to think of it I my kinds wings are hidden so well you can't tell them apart from a normal human are wings are magic in a way they are a apart of us but they can retract into the skin folding up and resting on both sides of our spinal cord.

When we wish to take flight they expand and are skin is broken through to allow the wings freedom. The reason the skin is broken so easily is because the skin never fully fills the holes on are back it just covers them extremely fast to hide the wings at first it hurts to break through the skin at a young age but a dragons body adapts and the process becomes painless to free ones wings is a great relief like stretching ones legs after hours of sitting through we don't need to stretch our wings they can remain hidden for years if needed also they repair them self's when hidden offend fixing and tears or holes in them.

Dragons wings can regenerate as well if cut and can even detach so no one rips out our spinal cords. If I remember right the wings that detach will rapidly decay sure the thin bones in them may remain after awhile but they are extremely thin there is little use for them that I know of. The new wings will grow in extremely fast at most it takes about 24 hours if I got the timing right however the process does drain the body of energy and makes us weaker than normal.

I noticed the sun was now shinning through the windows I wondered why I thought about flying and dragon wings so much then I remembered I have flying class today I wonder how humans can fly don't they use large machines called planes or something I doubt they will give every student a plane plus I haven't seen anyone flying around in one yet.

I started to eat breakfast keeping to my diet of mostly meat and some fruits I found I liked the taste of a few fruits they where sweet and provided a bit of verity in my diet. I noticed other student already arriving to eat breakfast and get their day started. I could smell their clothing soaked in sweat and tears from their first night away from home. Among the various smells I picked up malfoy's scent but in reality I just could smell his cheap hair products.

I closed my eyes and opened them to be surrounded the seats at the table around me full of student and malfoy was laughing at a Gryffindor who got some weird glowing ball or something I didn't pay much attention to it as I heading to flying lessons.

The teacher and old women seemed to be quiet cheerful but also in control or at least tried to maintain control over her students with her whistle. "Okay class approach your broom and say up and grab it." So this is how humans or the magical gifted humans fly on brooms I wonder why brooms and don't something more sturdy maybe for the maneuverability?

"Come on class go on. You boy give it a go!" The teacher was clearly speaking to me as much as I hated the fact I wouldn't be using my wings I looked at this as a challenge if I can master this broom flying I can easily blend in better not to mention I get to fell the wind in my face again.

I looked at the broom and reached out with my hand "UP!" the broom flew up and I grabbed it and smirked I noticed Draco already in the air as was another student a Gryffindor by the looks of it. I saw Draco snatch the very same glowing ball/orb from a student from earlier and fly off challenging the Gryffindor. I noticed the teacher was not present or simply did not care.

I felt my anger rise slightly in me has this Draco no honor to steal even if he a human why steal he is not hungry or in need of the object was it to hurt that student? No I wont stand for it If he wants to make a enemy its about time I gave him one!

I ran and leaped into the air and took off on my broom after Draco The Gryffindor chasing after him I felt the magic flow through my veins my anger and emotions where getting the better of me I have to put him in his place soon. I flew higher and higher then I went into a dive bomb straight for Draco. Leaping off my own broom I reached out with my hand and focused my magic on the orb while Draco was taunting the Gryffindor. I saw Draco attempting to hold the orb with both hands as he wondered what was pulling it from him. My spell needed more power I had to speak I shouted " come to me!" the orb started to break free of Draco grasp but he still had a hold on it I needed to get him to drop it before he fell to his death and keep him on his broom.

I shouted "burn his hands!" I heard a scream of pain as my magic caused the orb to heat up and burn Draco hands forcing him to let go and grab on to his broom before it was too late. I smiled as I grabbed the orb but I was still falling I looked for my broom but could not see it I can use my wings either I need something to slow my descent down and land without drawing to much attention but what?

I looked to the ground I saw another broom laying there I reached out and shouted "come" The broom flew towards me I grabbed it with my free hand It slowed my descent down but I had no time to climb on the broom especially with one hand then I noticed it a flag I smiled and called it to me it wrapped around my arms and legs then caught the air acting as a human device know as a parachute.

I soon touched the ground the flag falling over me I was tired I used a lot of magic in a short time but I knew I couldn't pass out to many questions I climbed out from under the flag the students surrounding me and started cheering. I panted covered in sweat I tossed the orb to the returning student nevel was his name I believe. The teacher was shocked at the scene before her apparently nevel fell from his broom and she took him to the nurse and was now returning to a student who just fell out of the sky and made a parachute out of a flag.

"What in the blazes is going on here!?" I smiled "Draco stole nevels orb when he dropped it and I retrieved it I lost my broom in the process."

"Lies Zenith stole the orb me and I went after him but he lost his broom" Draco shouted "If that's true why are your hands all red Draco and you look like you're in pain. Your obviously lying you are a really bad liar boy detention for you." "What but" "No buts" the teacher smiled "thank you Zenith has anyone seen harry?"

Harry walked over I relished he was the Gryffindor from earlier. "Am right here I went after Draco but Zenith seemed to come out of nowhere as if he fell from the very sky and snatched the orb from Draco" The teacher smiled I see then I must thank you both for your valiant effort and Draco Ill be contacting your father for this little incident maybe he can teach you not to steal and Zenith may I have a word with you later as for now you are needed in the head masters office immediately something he has requested your presence.

I nodded and headed off to the headmaster's office the office of the so called Dumbledore.


	5. A tip of the hat a change of the house

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 5

I soon entered the head master office and approached his desk. Dumbledore turned to face me I looked slightly worried he had the sorting hat on the table in front of me had he found out my secret?

"Young man we have a bit of a problem I was informed that you where not meant to be in slitherin you see the hat misspoke and slitherin was obviously does not suit you based on your actions the teachers and I have saw today. You strived to help another student you did not know you showed courage and I saw you fall from your broom a death sentence usually at the height you where. You have impressed me greatly today and I believe you will impress me more in Gryffindor."

"But sir is that even allowed a house change?" I asked confused slightly. "No under normal circumstances but the hat had made a grave mistake he told me one that may put others including yourself in danger and being a first year along with it being so earlier in the year am willing to allow it you will have the same classes still but your house will change. Please do not prove me wrong I made a large exception to the standard rules here now go and keep impressing me."

I smiled slightly and walked out of his office I headed to my next few uneventful classes. In the classes I did notice members from slitherin giving me dirty looks but I managed to keep my head down despite my urges to gut them all for their disrespect to me. I headed to my dorm room after listening to a fellow student to get the pass code I could always force the door open but I deiced against that I knew I have to have patience in dealing with these human a wrong step may cause a large amount of trouble for me.

I kept to the shadows and with a wave of my hand the fire went out the students standing by the fire hurried over to start it again but it gave me the cover I needed to sneak up to the dorm rooms unnoticed. I was not going to deal with a whole bunch of students questioning and giving me a head ache when all I wanted to do was sleep.

I managed to get to an empty bed and closed the curtains I soon fell back into the void where my mother was waiting for me. " Hello my son today I will teach you another style of the mental assault technique as you know the stand style can cause great pain even death if not properly shielded and used on a target for too long. Now you already know how to shield yourself from the metal attacks but today I will teach you how to dominate a mind to force it to bend to your will and expose its secrets and to control them until you wish to release them."

"Mother isn't this magic forbidden and why we hate humans?" "Yes my son but this spell will not work on a dragon it is specially made for a human and only I know of it as I invented the spell and it may come to time in the future to fight fire with fire but I doubt you will have a use for this spell anytime soon still I want you to learn it now before it is needed. One more thing you can only hold control on one human until your relish them that is for now anyway this is dangerous as well as it creates a link to your mind that some can trace it back so only use this for a limited time if you have to use it at all."

I nodded and once we finished training I looked to my mother I saw her smiling "Is their anything else you can teach me tonight mother?" "No sadly it is best to teach you slowly if we train you to much you may become mentally exhausted and unable to function but I will warn you of another dragon is entering the school in hopes of killing you and or controlling you so he can get the empire to himself normally I kill him on the spot but I want to test you and your powers remember the elements of nature and the powers of shadow to hide you we will expand on darkness and shadow magic soon but be warned it is dangerous magic and can corrupt you till you are a leech and a slave to your own lust for power and the destruction of others that is why we have not practiced it."

I nodded and hugged my mother who hugged me back and I soon awoke to the sun light shinning in the room. I heard a voice "come on harry we are going to be late." My first thought when I heard this voice is that kid is annoying. I opened the curtains and stretched standing up from my bed. The freckled red hair kid who shared the voice from a moment ago looked at me "who are you and why are you here?"

I looked at the boy "I was placed in the wrong house by mistake and it was corrected yesterday night now am a Gryffindor."

"Well great am Ron and where are your things?" I looked confused I had clothing on and my wand my owl which I nicknamed wings out of originality I set free as I hated caging the darn bird it kept making the weird sound owls make at me and when I told it to be quiet it just made more noise I personally think that bird was put on this earth to annoy me. I was so feed up with it I let it fly away I could always find a toad or something from the forest nearby.

"Umm my things well I have my clothes in my bag under my bed I try to keep things light." "Oh okay oh this is harry" Harry smiled "we meet before he the one who fell from the sky remember?"

Ron smiled "oh yea how did you do it?" I smiled a bit " If I told you ide have to… well am not telling you anyway I need some tricks after all I doubt you reveal everything you know about putting on a grand show." "So it was a show huh well get some popcorn next time."

I smiled a bit and nodded after getting dressed I headed to breakfast something told me this was going to be a interesting day.


	6. A chance to fix what Ive done

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 6

Now before I continue what I am about to tell you is not what you think it was a mistake I made but I believe it is only right you hear it to learn from my mistakes I was lucky enough to be given a second chance a chance to repent and fix what I have done. So please judge me how you choose but do not let this be the end of your listening to my tale as my tale is just beginning and I hope to open your eyes now let us continue.

I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew something rather interesting was going to happen today. I soon found out what that in fact was I headed to breakfast I stayed silent and distant m. I soon found out what that in fact was I headed to breakfast I stayed silent and distant myself slightly from the others I could hear whispers of m from the others I could hear whispers of name they thought I would be the next so called voldermort or whatever his name was. I didn't really care who or what they thought I become I came to learn and t or whatever his name was.

I didn't really care who or what they thought I become I came to learn and try to get away from the castle and so far it was working for the most part at least I learned much about human culture. Such as movies and television and what not but I still prefer the grand shows and plays we put on always with new scripts saves the repeat during the holiday season.

I relished that we share some holiday dates such as Christmas but we call it the day royalty. It not the same as Christmas far from it on this day we take a break from are normal duties to remember the royal family the power that runs through are veins and how the king sacrificed himself against ancient evil long ago to save us. Odd that a day of some humans savior is the day ours died and then there is Halloween which I think is the same day we celebrate the ones who gave their lives for us as the air turns cold we remember the loss of the warmth of our friends and family.

There is also the day the ebony wall was made to shield us and cut us off from the evils of the outside world so we are safer not only that so we don't murder every living thing out there that wishes us harm as dragons want vengeance and are full of anger inside it was more for their protection than ours we did not want to cause massive extinction or face it our self's In bloody wars.

I remember a grand feast and celebration in the spring as well we mostly have to grow much of our food our meet is usually produced by cloning our livestock with magic we have an abundance of live stock for food shortages and emergency. Still many eat a mixture of meats and plants its cheaper that way but the royals eat whatever we wish I guess am a little spoiled when it goes to eating.

I noticed a blond girl looking at me I wondered how long she been there and how the fact Ron and harry ended up closer to me then when I started. Was I lost in thought that long? "So you're this so called next voldermort you don't look like much. No offense am sure your quiet evil and sadistic."

I so wanted to shut her up but I just looked at her "it's a joke okay so I distance myself from others and am a quick thinker yes I don't like getting close to others never had and never will." "Why is that never mind am amazed your not in a solitary class you have this vibe about you it seems well sickening and cruel."

I slammed my fist on the table causeing it to splinter and break into massive cracks but it held together "You think I asked to be like this no I became like this over the years you would never understand. Your just a babbler mouth I should put you in your place right now."

I saw a group of perfects marching over to me "that's enough I will be forced to take points away Zenith if you don't calm down" "Oh fine ill calm down I assure you!"

I smirked evilly not thinking clearly at all my emotions controlling my sadistic side coming out due to my anger and rage towards these humans. He looked at the red glowing slits in my eyes and backed away in pure fear a crowd surrounding me. "So this is how you treat me you mock me because am different and try to anger me well good job you angered me you all think am some kind of monster Ill show you a monster prepare to die you pathetic mortals!"

I summoned my blade the teachers and the whole school was in a panicked as there spells simply reflected off of my body I grew scales and smiled as I approached the blond girl from earlier she was shouting every spell she knew but nothing was working I felt no pain the adrenaline fueling me I was going to kill them all and I was going to enjoy every last drop of there blood.

I backed the blond girl into a corner when a dragon made of flames roared at me I smiled "and pointed at caster a teacher I had not meet yet "kill him hear me and obey!"" the flame dragon roared and charged the teacher. I turned back to the blond girl "Please don't kill me what are you?" I smiled "No I am going to kill you but what I am is the last thing you will ever see!"

I raised my sword but before the blade broke skin I was launched through a wall I dusted myself off my and looked at my attacker Dumbledore himself of course only himself of course only he would know of a way to hurt me or possess something that could hurt me that is. I felt myself bleeding a little I grew wings as the blood dripped slowly from my left hand from the crash I flew up into the air Dumbledore spoke.

"Be gone foul creature I command you to release your hold on that child's body let go of Zenith and face me."

I smiled "I am the foul creature you old foul this is my true self I am a monster a killer born to kill and destroy born to hate human kind and one day lead my people against the human threat. "

"No you are not a monster Zenith you have the potential to be so much more don't let it control you."

"No you are wrong I will not be used by a pathetic human anymore" I charged him he fired a blast of magic at me I deflected it But was pushed back from striking distance by another teacher. "We stand with you head master against all odds till the end."

I smiled "Loyalty a trait I thought was forever lost to human kind very well you shall die with him!" A total of five teachers stood before him my body glowed with the arcane magic flowing through my blood I roared like that of a true dragon.

The very sky answered my call with a echoing roar a battle cry as I charged into what may be my very death I looked to the sky as it was blacked out by wings the wings of my people my armies coming to aid me we all took flight as the whole school seemed to charge at me now students teachers and solders made of stone I charged for Dumbledore I wanted his blood I wanted to prove him wrong about me.

I wanted to show him that I was a monster that he was wrong I was born to be better then humans to be a king among my people and slaughter all who endanger my people and the humans were the danger I was the monster. The killer of humans. I soon reached Dumbledore my blade glowing ruby red I threw it with all my might it pierced him in the chest and he fell over. I approached him and removed my blade and began to walk away I heard him laughing " Keep impressing me boy" I turned to him this time with tears in my eyes I punched him in the face breaking his jaw "shut up shut up shut up" I started to stab him over and over again till my arms grew tired and my eyes ran out of tears "stupid pathetic human"

I soon collapsed from pure exhaustion the battle field was a bloody mess bodies were everywhere. I soon saw my mother who smiled at me "Zenith I am glad you got your anger out and congratulations you have passed my test you are ready not only to lead others into battle but to face a human if needed so I must say congratulations I now present you with a choice you may go back to this school as a second year no one will know who or what you are and any death or actions you have caused it will be as if you where there for the first year but no one remembered you or even noticed you.

Or you may come back home and we shall talk about your father and I shall open your eyes to the light and show you what you can truly do but if you chose the first option do not fear for you will knows these truths in time so what do you say my son think of it as a reward for passing my test and a gift."

I looked at her "Mother why do you wish for me to go back to this school?" "My son I seen how you are you are becoming stronger around these humans and learning to block out there magic and if am wrong I think you may have made a friend. Long the way so instead of accepting the fact you committed mass murder and letting that guilt you feel effect you I am giving you a chance to be happy to learn and not become emperor yet."

I thought for a few minutes I thought of how I let my anger cloud my mind and cause the suffering and pain of others and their families even if they where humans there families deserved better then to get their child's ashes back in the mail instead of the child's smiling face.

"I have made my choice mother I will go back to this school is it true that no one will be injured that …"

"Yes my son I would not let you do this if I had know you would have to suffer forever and not have a chance to fix it."

I nodded I hugged her "I love you mother" "shhh its okay my son now relax alter time is a dangerous business even for me hang one…There Its all set up now when you awake please do not panic it will take a few minutes for your body to adjust so please don't try and move your fall over."

I nodded and soon awoke my vision was extremely blurry and it took a few minutes to relies where I was. I was in the grand hall and first years where being sorted I was at the Gryffindor table I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the faces once covered in blood and their cold eyes now very much alive and happy. I knew this day would be interesting but I begged that I would never have one like this again.


	7. out seeking a seeker

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 7

I soon adjusted to my surrounding and my body stop tingling and feeling numb. I ate a small meal I thought I would be far hungry then I was it was strange to me at how little I ate. I looked at myself I noticed bigger clothing and judging by how far my feet were under the table I guessed I grew about 4 inches maybe more over the past year making me around 5.2. Tall for my age I think after all am only 13 well in this human form anyway.

I looked around noticing I sitting by myself strange I thought why did others distance them self from me? I normally wouldn't mind the distance but I figured I should try to enjoy myself to some degree and a few human friends might help me later on.

I silently laughed to myself me friends with humans caring about them maybe the human race has affected me I have noticed they are not cruel evil creatures well some of them anyway. Am still not sure about Draco to be far oh speak of the grand powers that protect us here he comes.

I noticed him give me a dirty look "what are you staring at loser you have no friends and your just a filthy mud blood Gryffindor. " I smiled not fazed by his comment "Oh really or are you just afraid that I can bet you easily? Or is it that you pick on others due to your daddy issues where you not accepted as the next hip hop sensation so you took it out others you pretty boy slicked haired forked tongued sad little boy."

Draco was speechless his mouth hung open. I wondered if I was a little too harsh but I didn't care not like he could do much to me after all. "why you!" "You what mud blood half breed or some other generic insult is that all you got or should I sit here and wait for you to think up a new insult. Wait I can't that might take days now wont it!" I smiled

Draco was fuming with anger he threw a punch at me I reacted by grabbing his fist and standing up I squeezed his hand tight the pressure was close to breaking his bones I wanted to rip his hand clean off for attempting to hurt me but instead I pushed him back. He fell and was picked up by his two goons crab and his brother. A crowd soon circled us shouting "fight fight! FIGHT!"

I smiled and cracked my neck "come on Draco if you want to hurt me your have to do better than that. Tell you what Ill give you 3 tries to hit me as hard as you can." Draco walked over to me and punched me in the face he pulled his hand back and shook it a bit it obviously hurt him me on the other hand my face was only a little red it stung a little but I had worse.

Draco then punched me in my stomach expecting me to buckle over in pain but all he got was another hurt hand and I felt a little more pain but more sick to my stomach. I decided to put on a bit of a show to here and faked coughed a little and gasped. Draco's final hit was a punch to left eye that sent me back a few inches I held me it stung a lot more than I thought it was red and soar but I felt no swelling lucky and my eye was undamaged.

I smiled "my turn" I ran over to Draco my right hand found it mark his throat I lifted him up by his throat and slammed him into the cold stone. Draco look of fear in his eyes was priceless and he was panicking and trying to shield himself "get up Draco I got two more!" Draco stood up shacking I used my right leg and a sweeping motion to knock him clean off his feet as my world seemed to slow down as he started to fall I brought my right fist into a clean downward punch to his stomach he hit the ground in clear pain he then lost hid dinner all over himself maybe I hit him a bit to hard oh well he was still breathing and the fact he was not unconscious was a bit plus to me I must be getting better pulling my punches and holding myself back.

I started to walk away the crowd cheering my name I raised my arms up in victory and for show but I knew it wouldn't last as a teacher who been watching the whole time made his way through the crowd. "That enough." I smiled "its fine professor just a friendly game no need to get upset here after all its over." The professor sighed "Fine but if I see this happening again it will mean big trouble for both of you got it now all of you get back to your tables the first years are getting freaked out.

I smiled and took my seat I saw harry and the gang being the blond I couldn't pronounce herminey so I decided to call her something else and it was a grand name it was the best name it was! Harmony that I could pronounce and it was close enough to her real name I figured. Ron was also there. "Hiya umm herminey can I call you harmony its easier for me to say for one and I due relies and I think I just messed up your name quite a bit." She smiled "nope sorry" well there goes that I idea I apologize If I can't pronounce it properly.

Ron smiled and spoke "that was bloody wicked I cant believe you stood up to him and beat him and got away with it I mean I thought only harry could do that"

Harry sighed "Oh come on Ron after today I think I couldent handle Draco much right now. "

Ron sighed "But harry where your sense of adventure we only crashed the car into the willow tree and possible killed me" Ron said sounding sarcastic.

I sighed "Better then how I got here."

They all looked at me "how did you get here can you top that story?"

I smiled "I cant tell you all the details but one day I promise to amaze you with it but for now Ill say I flew but without a car or broom."

They looked at me and laughed "yea and next your say that you mother was a dragon."

I smiled "you have no idea and she might be if you only meet her."

Ron smiled "well we do have a parent visiting day this year why not have her come and visit."

I pondered that thought I knew my mother would be happy to finally see me having some friends and spending some time with me besides training. "It's a deal"

I looked over to harry "So you're the so called boy who lived huh? Well I like to see you face me on a broom your not the only one who knows how to grab a golden snitch."

Ron was amazed "your challenging harry?" I nodded "Yes and my name is Zenith and I will make the team this year I can assure you that not only will I make it I will show you some really amazing ways to fly.

Harry smiled "you're on the stadium tomorrow I will have the whole team watching so you better bring you're A game."

I smiled "Very well you're going down."

I headed to bed and got some sleep. I soon saw my mother I gave her the news she smiled at me "your need a better broom her let me teach you how to summon a special broom made for you and I saw also teach you how to gain a better grip on your powers and not exhaust yourself. Try taking foes out with smaller spells to weaken them then hit them with a fist full of dragon fire." "you mean your teach me how to breath fire?" She smiled "yes its time you learned and your will be tired in the morning but it will be too devastating I hope" She joked and we started.

I was mentally exhausted when the training ended and I awoke but I managed to fully wake up get something to eat and head to the fields I saw the team in their uniforms as well as the stands full of students It was a free period after all.

I smiled the team must have already had some tryouts today and it looks like they only had a few positions open by the amount of missing team members.

I turned to Harry and bowed "Are you ready to lose?'

He just shook his head mockingly I summoned my broom as it flew into my open hand. I looked at it wit had the words "fly with the dragons" engraved in it.

Harry grabbed his broom as well as the box was open "ready begin!" the couch shouted. I took off as the snitch was released I dident follow as closely as harry Instead I took off into the sky soaring above the field I looked at the snitch and focused on my target. I smiled and dived off my broom the crowd gasped.

As I fell I smiled I was able to accurately predict where the snitch was going. I reached out with my left hand as I free fell closer to the snitch I grabbed it nearly missing harry the shocked look in his eyes was priceless.

I smiled as I now had two options use my wings or summon my broom I decided I would use my broom this time and my wings next time. My broom came to me in a flash I grabbed it with my free hand as to break my fall as then let go I landed in a tumble next to the crowd. I stood up snitch in my hand. The coach dropped her clipboard I really need to work on their names. They all looked at me in pure shock the crowd was silent.

"How on earth did you…" I stopped the coach " I simply out snitched the snitcher"

The coach then offered me the position of seeker but I said no Instead I choose a defensive position on protecting the seeker.

After that was all set and done I went to my classes and very little of interest happened on the first few days.


	8. Finding your soul

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 8

The days came and gone mother taught me little things here and there to keep me focused but she mainly allowed me to focus on my school work. I can't believe I thought this would be a normal boring year well it was until Halloween.

I was minding my own business at the table eating and still keeping quiet to some degree. I soon heard a scream and crying I ran to find a petrified cat the writing on the walls saying the chamber of secrets has been opened and the enemies of the slitherin heir beware.

I wondered what the chamber of secrets was and who this so called heir of slitherin was I was soon surrounded on all sides by students and pointing fingers at me calling me a monster that I did this. I started running faster and faster I knew I would have to explain that I found this cat covered in stone and the writing on the wall but it certainly did not look very good me being the only one around at the time.

I soon out ran the students following me and hide in a empty class room I let out a sigh relieved as the students ran past the class room. I looked around and discovered that I was in the professor snape class room the so called snake by other students and the potion master as well.

I looked around a bit till an arm grabbed me by surprise it was snape himself "My my what do we have \ here trying to steal from my class room wait who are you I don't recognize you as one of my students?"

I gulped "I am Zenith I mostly kept my head down last year no one noticed me really and I wasn't stealing I was escaping an angry mob of students. They think I made someone cats turn to stone and wrote on the walls in what looks like blood about the chamber of secrets being opened."

Snape looked at me oddly "you smell of dragons boy it's a very faint smell but its still there have you been raiding my supply cabinets? We will let the head master decide this I will not tolerate a thief and dragon parts can be quiet dangerous if used right."

Snape grip on my arm tightened painfully as he started walking me down to Dumbledore's office. My mind was racing with what to do I didn't want to use my powers but I saw no other choice for if I did nothing I would still smell of dragon's and I could not let him expose me to this school.

"Ummm professor snape I did not steal from you and I can prove it."

He looked at me "and just how are you planning to do that"

I smiled "like this!" I built up a large breath in my lungs and let out a ear splitting roar.

Snape relished me and grabbed his ears in pain I took my chance and started running I saw only one escape for me the window but it was to far of a drop to live at least for a normal human. I climbed the window ledge as snape ran at me wand drawn "stop!"

I leaped out the window into the darkness of the night I reached out with my right hand as I focused my magic into it and command the very earth to move it parted way into a large sink hole. I then focused and thought of water filling the hole from the nearby lake. The water poured into the whole at a rapid pace I begged it would be enough I could survive without it however It was needed to make it look believable thank the empress it was night and almost pitch black outside so hopefully no one will notice my little stunt.

I felt time return to normal as I fell I seemed to learn how to react so fast it seemed as if time has slowed to a small degree all I know is it buys me a few extra minutes or seconds for spell casting the only down side it takes a lot out of me along with all the magic I just use I knew it was going to be a very rough night.

I held my breath as I plunged into the icy cold water I managed to swim to the surface barely able to swim in my wet robes.

Once I climbed out of the hole I could see lanterns in the distance I knew it must be the teachers I was scared terrified even to face a punishment of killing what very well could be either a cat or another student turned into a cat.

I ran away from the lanterns into the forbidden forest. I managed to get completely lost in the forest I knew I could fly out through the tree tops but it was pitch black I couldn't see anything at all. I stumbled around in the forest losing hope of ever seeing the sunlight again as I could hear the rushing of the leaves and the snap of branches. It was clear I was not alone far from it I wanted a way out of the darkness I soon saw no other choice I had to try and use my inner dragon to guide me I was afraid of what it would do to me what it would change.

As a child we are thought to repress are inner dragon for it is a blessing and a curse it can leave you changed completely or worse a feral dragon if you use it to much you can lose your mind or your life. We can become odd-looking creatures a mixture of dragon and human flesh it is different than growing scales or wings it can be a permanent change and worse it can change how you think but it can save you from death.

I began to focus on the seals we are taught to put on are mind to cage the inner dragon I was entering my own mind. I soon appeared there in a dark void and there it was I couldn't believe it even with my own eyes There was a dragon so impossible large his eyes where as twice as large as my body. I was shocked I saw mother in her dragon forum once we were attacked by rebels as a child in the first few hundred years after the wall went up. My mother was a very large dragon around 300 feet I guessed but this dragon was almost 3 times that size possible even more it was hard to tell.

The dragon looked at me its scales where beautiful that of white silver possible crystal. The same as my mothers. The dragon spoke "So we meet at last it is an honor prince of the empire of my kind to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?" I bowed in greeting and to show respect "I want to speak to you I wish to weaken the seals and become more like you. You are a truly beautiful dragon what may I call you?"

The dragon just smiled "My name is your own we are one you are as much of me as I am you however you may call me soul if you wish. You seemed surprised why?"

I blushed a little "well its just I never imagined my dragon would be so large and powerful I've never heard of a dragon being so large in any book not even my mother is that large and she is the empress.

Soul smiled "well I must say thank you but I am still growing much like you I am your true power I am this large because you are stronger and better than any dragon before you even your mother you shall never have an equal at lest among dragons I can tell you that much."

I smiled a little " thank you soul that means a lot I have to ask why are you still caged you are strong enough to break these seals easily they are meant for a dragon of much smaller size."

Soul looked at me "I know I could leave but If I left I would endanger you or risk damaging your mind unlike some of the other inner dragons I care as much about you as you do for If I was to come out we both be trapped into a feral beast both of us having no control of our actions."

I was confused "I thought a feral is controlled by an inner dragon?" Soul shook his head "is that what they told you ha. It is mindless an animal you and I share a mind do we not? If I controlled it with my mind wouldn't you also control it for it is your mind as well? Just as I have an influence on your actions your anger and emotions they are all me while your intelligence is your part I am your soul without it you would live a miserable life never questing anything or being happy just in a false state of bliss and ignorance and If I ruled over you completely we would kill yes but based on emotion and not reasoning we would suffer the guilt and never know joy just anger and guilt and sorrow. "

I nodded "So in order for us to function properly there must be a balance correct?"

Soul nodded "precisely now I ask you will you let me speak to you and truly guide you and aid you with my power to change you if needed to become something far better human or dragon we shall become the very fear in our enemy's hearts."

I felt slight fear in my body changing"Please do not fear the unknown if you work with me I shall not force it upon you nor shall I make you into a true monster unless that's what we agree upon every change I make we make will be a mutual agreement and I shall teach you how to control and hide it so what do you say?"

I nodded "I think that's reasonable it time for me to awaken and change correct?" Soul nodded "Yes it is but you shall never be alone I shall always be with you and know that it is my choice to be with you and am not doing this because I am forced to I want to help you and see that smile of yours."

I blushed a little was my own dragon flirting with me well if it is I must say it couldn't be more appreciated I understand him and he no. We will be a force to fear together we will do amazing things.

I soon awoke from my mental adventure and was greeted to pitch blackness once again. I heard soul in my mind "relax and close your eyes allow me to change you and give sight to the blind.

I closed my eyes they seemed to tingle slightly as I opened them my eyes now glowing bright in the dark as slits of pure emeralds. I could see different colors the forest was bathed in cool blue and glowing oranges.

"The orange is animals use this vision to hunt it is known as thermal vision we can use it to see in the dark and hunt through even the thickest illusions. Now I will try and make a light you can follow focus and make a flame in your hand but let me control it."

I made a basic flame in my right hand and let go of controlling it to my surprise it changed color ro a beautiful bright green almost and moved it floated in front of me and gave off enough heat and light that I could see. I suppose I could have made a light earlier but I still had no idea where to go.

Soul told me to try and remember how I use to see things in regular human vision I thought of it and to my surprise my eyes changed back to normal brown pupils. I could see the area around me thanks to the light and soon the light was floating and dancing ahead of me. It was warm as well it felt so nice like the neither very sun not to hot nor cold just perfect and inviting.

I followed the light through the forest I lost track of time was I lost for hours or minuets days even? It didn't matter I had soul and this warm glowing light keeping me warm and safe even if I was lost forever I would be happy I wasn't alone and I would never be alone ever again.

Before I knew it I was walking in the school halls ways completely obvious to how much time I spent lost in thought I shook my head and soul killed the light I made my way to my bed and soon fell asleep.

I saw mother she looked upset "How could you let that dragon fool you son he will corrupt you and…"  
>I stop mother "He saved me he has do nothing but help and show me he cares for me mother please give him a chance." Soul appeared as a copy of me save his eyes where emerald green and his skin was covered in scales.<p>

Soul looked upset and angry "Is this women bothering you my Zenith?"

Mother looked shocked "your Zenith he is my son!"

Soul shouted "Then let him get some sleep before I destroy you for invading his dreams and forcing him to listen to your bleeding voice.

Mother was beyond upset "Zenith get rid of him lock him up I will not be spoken to this way by some corruptor."

"corruptor you're the one who made him slaughter innocents just so you could test his combat skills."

I screamed "both of you stop it mother soul is staying that's final and soul this is my mother and teacher she is still going to be my mother and I will love her but that doesn't mean or effect how I feel about you okay?"

Soul just held me protectively "Very well I will calm down but know that I chose Zenith I chose him when I when he was born to be his soul he and I maybe be the same person but we are different at the same time I was once a dragon as you know when I died I was a sprit and when Zenith was dying as A child you prayed for a savior and you got me I became Zenith soul for his was dying for it was sick from being born to early. "

My mother looked shocked "you mean you saved him you became part of his soul to save my son I thought we healed him but why would you save him?"

Soul smiled "I will tell you one day but not now just know that I care for him just as much as you do."

I was shocked "mother why is this all new to me?" She sighed "Because you were born early and dying as a child our healers said your soul was to weak and would soon fade along with you I am guessing he saved you and fused with what little of a soul you had so you wouldn't reject him and saved you he healed you."

Soul nodded "yes now what do you intend to teach him so he can get some sleep."

Mother sighed "I intend to teach him how to bend the shadows to his will to better hide him and soon I will teach him how to use them as a weapon."

Soul nodded and let me go reluctantly I felt butterflies in my stomach when I looked at my savior. But soon I had to train and I learned the skill quickly and correctly bending shadows around me to hide me and remain hidden or moving the shadows when the light of a flame flickers as the test was remaining hidden in a hallway full of candles every few feet the candles would be blown out every few seconds then relight by then I had to warp the shadows and stay hidden till I could make it to the end of the hallway.

I reached the end of the hallway and mother smiled at me happily and I was allowed to fallback asleep but I was missing something I felt cold I wanted warmth I looked around "soul?" soul came over and held me he was a good few inches taller than me but he was so warm we spent that night just holding each other and staying warm.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 9

I spent a few weeks getting blamed for things I didn't do and serving detention I had to keep a level head and push through I probably would have snapped again if it wasn't for soul calming me down.

I headed to Quidditch practice it was a big game the first real game for me anyway that I bothered to pay attention to at least. I summoned my broom and looked at harry I was handed a bat "I got your back now win us the game." I wasn't even sure if I needed a bat but I sure as the ebony wall stands wasn't about to turn it down.

The bell rang and I took off on my broom. I noticed a one of the balls seemed to be chasing harry odd enough I thought this would be it my chance to prove myself I flew besides harry and snacked the ball away it nailed a opponent right in the face causing him to fall from his broom at lest the ground was soft so ive been told. The ball however wasent done it came back this time wanting blood going even faster I smacked it so hard my bat broke and sent it rocketing into the ground the ball was cracking I could see that much but it still came back for more.

I heard soul's voice "that thing wont quiet time to end this shall we?" I nodded "yes lets end that balls life make it wish it never been born." I heard soul laugh "can balls even be born and you can mentally speak to me stop talking out loud it looks weird" I charged the ball 'I don't care if its born or not its about to be a be out of this league!' I heard the sound of crickets in my head. 'Hey that's funny okay?' 'sure it is now go get that ball its chasing harry again.'

I nodded and flew as fast as I could I was going to destroy that ball then who ever created it or put a curse on it this is my school and my friends I have to protect them to protect myself.

I looked at the ball my right hand glowing as well as my eyes glowing pure emerald green. I tried to slow the ball down so I could get a hit bit it barley was effected by my magic I would have to speak to make my spell stronger oh boy this is goanna take some explaining to the fans later on.

I shook my head what did it matter this ball my kill at that speed I focused my energy and shout with all my might " Stop!" The ball was visibly shacking as if it was trying to move but it couldn't so it vibrated I waited till it was close enough to leap off my broom "this ends now!" I summoned my sword which I originally named fire but I think ill rename it now to embers of the soul or ember for short. Time slowed down so I could make the slice or I speed up with the help of my magic and souls power.

I sliced a clean through the ball then sliced it again and again as If I was floating in the air my hand glowed and I shouted "Be gone" and the ball seemed to explode into a ashes. I then landed on the ground in a roll my sword still in my hand I heard some cheers and some screams as my sword vanished but it may have been the fact harries caught the snitch as well and he was okay. I started to walk off the field till I was approached by the defense against the dark arts teacher. " How on earth did you do that that is no magic that Ive ever seen please take a wak with me."

I sensed something in his voice nervousness and was that disseat? Soul spoke to me ' Don't trust him there is somthign funny about him but its best to walk with him to avoid the attention however don't let your guard down and if he tries anything I would gut the son of a…' "Soul!" I shouted the professor looked at me "excuse me?" "Nothing just lead the way." He nodded and lead me to the back of the stands he pulled his wand "you know all those tales of me the things I've done where someone else's work I stole their memories now I intend to do the same to you. "

I smiled "over my dead body" He fired his wand I dodged it my hand glowed in a white mist "grab his head Ill teach this liar a thing or two about trying to hurt you." I smirked evilly as I waved my hand his wand was knocked out of his hand by an unseen force.

I let soul take over my eyes becoming slits of emeralds. My voice was dark almost demonic sounding.

Soul spoke through me controlling me as I watched."So you think you can march over to my Zenith and steal his memory and power well if you think am going to let you a sad little moral lay a single finger on my Zenith your dead but since I can't kill you this will have to do. "

The teacher who name I still do not know or was it a professor doesn't matter I thought as soul grabbed his head and he began to scream in the most terrible pain I've like I have never heard before. It seemed to last for only a few seconds as soul released him and he started to curl up in a ball and cry uncontrollably as if he saw his worst nightmare come to life before him you know I think soul might be worse than that even. I heard teachers and students approaching I ran till I made it to my room.

"Soul what exactly did you do to him?" I asked out loud not having the energy to focus and all the running and energy usage today gave me headache.

'Well I made him think he was being eaten alive by well lets not go into details he felt a lot of pain but don't worry it's a temporary thing he will soon pass out and forget the events and the game altogether he probably think he fell asleep at his desk or something don't worry about it now get some rest.

I soon fell asleep mother taught me how to make the shadows move more and bend easier then how to make them dance and move as if they were alive some remained on the ground while others took on 3Dimensional shapes such as a person or a small animals all dancing around me. Finally she spoke to me "you are to only use the shadows as I have taught you never use them as a weapon for they can become strange and act weird around you. For example when you move a shadow you give it a small bit of life think of it as a shark it harmless moving around but feed it blood and it will go into a frenzy it will stop when it had its fill and it will not attack you if you are forced to use the shadows as a weapon the only way to shield those you care for is to bath them in a light any light source will do but as long as they are in the light the shadows won't touch them understand?"

I was a little confused "Mother why tell me this?" She just looked at me and soul "I know you Zenith you always get into trouble and I would never tell you something unless you need it just don't go around feeding students to shadows okay I mean it there are some things even I can't fix and shadows hate losing a meal. I was released from training and fell asleep.


	10. Meeting a new friend

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 10

I awoke in the early morning. I noticed the other students where all missing did this so called monster I heard about get them? The monster was said to live in the chamber and if that was the chase I planned to meet this so called monster head on and see what this so called heir of slither can do.

I smiled to myself as soul spoke to me while I got ready for the morning. 'So do you have any idea how you're going to killing the so called monster and not turn into cold dead stone?' "Not a clue honestly I was just going to wing it worse case I die and get to spend eternity with you." Soul mentally blushed a bit then I noticed his voice darken some possible due to anger or to make me see how stupid my plan was.

'You do relies am not about to let you die or turn into a piece of artwork.'

"yes I relies this…I was just umm joking we will ummm okay I still don't know how to kill it.'

'Well maybe we can let the others handle it, come on let's get some breakfast.'

I sighed and headed to the main hall to my surprise everyone was there already. "soul what going on?"

'I think it just about time for the new dueling club to begin is all and everyone is waiting for you to defeat the mighty Harry pot!"

"You mean…"

'Yes I know I was making a joke now hurry up and eat so we can watch the excitement okay?'

I silently agreed and sat down to eat some bread and butter as they were out of meat it seemed. I notice Ron and harry and the blond girl who name I still don't like saying as I never heard an odder sounding name. The so called golden trio laughed and joked with one another Ron playing with his food, Hermione being a know it all and Harry trying to keep the peace as always.

I soon finished breakfast still unnoticed by my so called friends. I began to walk to the dueling club wondering if they are even friends they never invite me over or even speak to me much unless they need something I wonder if I can show them I really am something great at the dueling club. I walked into the dueling club while the rules were being said for the third time in a row to ensure safety Hermione pulled me aside and looked disgusted at me.

"Finally do you know how hard you are to find?"

I shrugged "Maybe you don't notice that what you don't want to see?"

"How dare you I… no your trying to side track me look I don't know who you think you are umm…"

I sighed she didn't even remember or know my name."Zenith I am Zenith"

"Zenith but you don't belong here that magic or little show you put on at the game could not be done by even the head master himself it was clear to see that you jinxed the ball and then destroyed it with that whole sword thing which I still don't know how you did that. So you can either tell me or I can find out how you did it and expose the so called forbidden spells you used yes you had to be using a forbidden spell admit it you did! "

I just looked at her like she was crazy "okay Ill tell you how I did it first you shut up and second you mind your own business before you get hurt."

She just laughed "you hurt me fine you asked for this I challenge you to a duel ZENITH!"

The whole room stopped what they were doing and looked at us I smiled "fine"

I took my position and bowed to my opponent I drew my wand and waited for her to make the first move she shouted a spell that I could not pronounce it seemed to be a basic stun spell. I took the hit only sliding back a few inches. I opened my eyes they where glowing emerald green. I fired back a stun spell it being the only real spell I learned.

Hermione danced around returning fire and such I was getting upset and angry at the fact I kept missing. 'Please let me handle her or at least make you look good' I shouted at her.

"Fine you want a fight I won't hold back dance around this girly."

Soul told me to aim my wand in the air and perform a basic stun spell I fired my wand nothing happened Hermione just laughed like a fool but my spell wasn't near done my wand glowed and I aimed it at her "take this!"

A barrage of stun spells fired from my wand I counted at least 20 bolts all coming from a different direction they all hit their target at different times as soon as she would move one direction another bolt would hit her and send her in the opposite direction it looked like she was a dying fish on land. I smiled as I fired one massive bolt from my wand it hit her and sent her flying off the table lucky she broke her fall by landing on Ron.

"We have a winner Zenith" the teacher shouted "who wants to face the victor?"

Draco stepped up and I smiled I was going to enjoy this. We bowed to each other and began. He was able to dodge most of my hits and counter them with his own spells but I managed to back him to the edge of the dueling table I smiled as did he fired one last spell and out came a decent sized snake it landed near me I just looked at it. As the snake slithered towards me "Don't bite me little one"

The snake just softly hissed and I picked it up. The class was silent and afraid even Draco was shocked I petted the snakes head .

"oh my you're a good little fellah why to think you would hurt anyone is just crazy talk."

The snake spoke to me.

"Ive been wondering when I would be summoned can you summon me some time I don't like being used to hurt people and everyone thinks am evil I don't like it."

"I nodded my head sure little one I will gladly summon you I will even name you if you like."

'Hang on Zenith let me make sure that this snake is summoned and not some other snake okay…There this snake is now linked to you and your wand but also synched to a part of your sou. So you can summon him without a wand if you need to oh I can't wait he is so cute!'

I giggled a little "Okay little one I shall name you drake you like that name little one?"

Drake nodded his head and curled around my neck.

The teacher spoke up "Zenith that's enough of your freak show talk normal would you." I looked at the teacher "what I spoke English didn't I?"

The teacher shook his head. Hermione silently cheered and then shouted.

"I knew it you're the heir of slitherin you're the only one who can talk to snakes just like he who shall not be names you're the one who opened the chamber of secrets and it was you who turned everyone to stone with that weird magic of yours wasn't it!"

I looked at her "why would I do that I love it here what purpose would I have to turn others to stone?"

She paled a little "you still did it you freak I going to tell the head master."

Hermione ran off Harry and Ron following her shouting at her to stop. Draco looked so angry at me "you stupid snake you cant even do your job right your suppose to attack him not cuddle with him you dumb, stupid animal!"

I ran over to Draco and got in his face drake is my family now so unless you want me insulting your mom. Oh wait she is worse than a snake! "

I walked away from draco storming out of the class the students where all shocked a few of them fainted. Draco however was furious that his spell failed like that and he was stood up to like that. I walked outside and was heading to the forest to calm down not caring if I missed a class or not.

I walked through the forest and sat down under a large tree as tears filled my eyes. Drake curled up on my lap and nuzzled my face.

"Don't cry please I don't want you to be sad you saved me from being a slave you broke a spell and freed me and you made me part of your family Ive never had a family before."

I smiled a little but I couldn't help but cry "I know and am so happy I did that but am upset that I don't fit in here everyone wants me to get in trouble or just to disappear I get in trouble probably for speaking to you apparently when I speak to you my voice changes into passel tongue or something I don't know it just happens and that's why I can understand you."

Drake poked my tears with his tongue tickling me a little "It doesn't matter what they think will they be around you forever? Will they be there to help you or will they even bring you any compassion or joy in your life?"

I shook my head "No what do you mean?"

He rubbed my head a little and curled around my neck "The don't worry they will go away but I will always be her for you and help you Ill try to bring you joy so instead of worrying about those who bring you suffering worry about those who will bring you joy okay?"

I giggled smiling a little and whipped my tears "you're a smart little snake aren't you?"

Drake just hissed "Hey I gained a lot of information and my very own soul thanks to bonding to your soul and that nice voice I heard that welcomed me and protected me from all those mean dark thought I had"

I smiled "oh that's soul well I call him that he is kind of my guardian he is more like a sprite that lives in me but he is a part of me much like you now are you hungry?"

Drake nodded "yes please can I call you Zen Zen or Zen?"

I nodded "sure my little drake"

Drake sounded a little frustrated "I don't want to be small I feel how strong and big you are and soul is I want to be big and strong and protect you like you protected me I love you Zen Zen you're my best friend"

I smiled and blushed "I feel the same way"

'umm forgetting me there lover boy?'

I blushed "Oh sorry I love soul to I guess I have two best friends one who guides me the other protects me."

Drake nodded " yep now I want to eat I feel so much power in my little body I want to grow but I need food."

I looked around and spotted a squirrel I grabbed it before it could react and snapped its neck.

Drake smiled "that will work don't worry it will fit in my belly it's a small squirrel after all"

"What about the hair do you mind?"

"Nope just set me down please."

I set drake down and he gobbled up the squirrel quickly I saw his stomach expand but then it shrunk extremely fast.

Drake giggled "see I can eat a lot more than a normal snake well I am not a normal snake now am I?"

I was shocked a little "okay let get you some more I need to rest for a bit I trust your be all right?"

Drake nodded "yes Zen zen Ill be okay Ill have a surprise for you when you wake up don't worry it's a good thing I promise."

I smiled and hugged drake and soon fell asleep.


	11. I came in like a cannon ball!

I was soon greeted by my mother as always she smiled at me.

"Well you have been very busy haven't you first getting a guide and now your own little protector."

I smiled "yea it's been pretty great really so what shall we go over today. "

"Today we will learn something to help your new friend I shall give you a gift a power to that will allow her to change her shape and become whatever she wishes it will take some getting used to I assure you but she will never hurt you and you can't hurt her and this will not be something you control she will control it."

I nodded then paused "she?"

"why yes she is a girl didn't you know why else would she be so caring and calling you Zen zen she is female I suggest remaining her she was to shy and nervous to say something earlier."

I felt so embarrassed and a little sad after all I got my best friends gender wrong.

"Don't feel to upset just make up for it my son now I need to rest soul and I have been talking I've been teaching him all I can so he may teach you from now on after all not like time moves much when you in this state we had around 1000 years of training by the time you woke up last night."

"I thought you didn't like soul?"

"Well I didn't at first but after talking we decided that he does care about you and even love you so I deiced to give him the knowledge to train and protect you and this way I can rest and not spend time thinking up a lesion for you and if you think you got out of seeing me your wrong I will still be checking up on you."

I smiled "Okay mother thank you"

"you are welcome my son now get some sleep."

I fell asleep and dreamed of flying again and soaring above the clouds. I awoke and yawned slightly. "sleep well?" I heard my new friend ask.

"Yes I did thanks would you like me to rename you?" I struggled to see her it was dark and I couldn't tell where her voice was coming from.

"Yes very much."

I thought for a few seconds "how about Emerald or Emmy for short."

She giggled "I love it now I suppose your want to see my surprise wont you?"

I was a little scared "sure should I close my eyes?"

"Nope just tell me what you see in front of you."

My vision was still coming back to me being half asleep.

"A tree covered in moss?"

"Look up silly"

I looked up and nearly went pale I was greeted by two beautiful snake eyes on a massive head.

"Heee do you like it my little Zen zen now ill protect you."

I was shocked still as emerald curled around just one of her curls was as tall as me. She looked down at me I felt something from her pure joy.

"Emmy how did you get so big?"

"Well thanks to eating my vegetables… Nope just kidding I ate some and used your magic and I found out I could change my size and even turn into other animals if I wanted to but I like being a snake. So I ate a bunch of animals whatever I could find and then I had the energy to get bigger."

I nodded and blushed the way she looked at me "Emmy can you get small please I like it better and am scared if someone sees you they will.."

"They will do what hurt me? The cant hurt me and if they do you can just summon me again nothing will change I simple go back into your mind if anything happens to me and trust me nothing will happen to me being this big."

I nodded "okay Emmy but still I like holding you and we need to go back to the school I need to and I don't think they will let a ummm.."

"100 foot" she said

"Right 100 foot snake follow me around now would they?"

She sighed "I guess not am sorry I was so wrapped up in this feeling of being so powerful that I dident even think of how it would affect you or how you feel you must be scared seeing something so large."

She shrunk down to a foot long and curled around my neck.

"Its okay Emmy am sorry I just wasn't sure what to say I didn't want to upset you and I know it must it does feel great but also scary you have to watch out where you walk and try not to scare anyone or get to angry soul told me all about being well giant."

"Heee yea he was a really big dragon when I saw him hey umm Zenith could I maybe try to be human you know to blend in?"

I thought about it "well first we need to get you some clothes and such then we need to get you enrolled in the school and a wand and teach you magic sadly am not good at this human magic. I can barley pass my classes without soul's help."

"hmm okay then for now I be your personal snake body guard /necklace and am sure we can figure out something for next year I bet. Oh what if I replace a student and become them then I can help you in your classes plus being around a girl looks far better then being alone right it might help them back off a bit right?"

I started walking to the school once my eyes adjusted better.

" I suppose but we cant kill them hmm maybe if we can convince them to leave and not tell anyone you could take their place."

"Cant I just eat her and take her place"

"No because what about her parents they will wonder where she is when she doesn't come home."

"I wonder if I can get a transfer letter and say am a transfer student after all Hogwarts isn't the only magic school out their right?"

"That might work Ill ask mother about it and we will see if she can make the documents for you am sure she can convince someone to make them."

"Yay I am going to be your best friend and I can punch Draco in the face for trying to make me hurt you."

I sighed it was going to be a long day. I noticed the sun was rising as I entered my dorm and was about to change my clothes when emmy spoke "can you umm not change while am on your neck can you just clean them with magic?"

"Umm soul got a spell for me?"

'Yes but tell her to close her eyes and mouth and you better do it to its going to be well your see.'

"emmy close your mouth and eyes real quick I would hold my breath to to be safe"

I closed my eyes and on queue a glob of goo covered me. It began to bubble and run off of my clothes and body taking the dirt and muck with it then it went down the sink.

I blinked a bit feeling squeaky clean "you okay emmy?"

I heard a faint giggle " I feel so clean and shinny."

"come on lets head to break feast and then see how much trouble I am in."

I headed for breakfast emmy curled up around my neck luckily my robe hide her from sight. I took a seat and began to eat once again I picked some bread and butter but I did find a small bit of sausage I managed to give it to emmy without anyone noticing. I heard a shout "You dare show your face you monster!"

It was none other than Hermione with Harry and Ron at her side along with a Dumbledore. Dumbledore motioned for me to follow him and he shushed Hermione. I began to follow them I could feel Emmy's discomfort as she wiggled around a little bit. We were all lead to Dumbledore's office. He shut the door with his wand and everyone looked at me.

"what are you waiting for take him to Azkaban"

Dumbledore shushed Hermione "Now young man we have brought you hear for a reason the fact you showed up near a petrified body of a student was not a good sign then we have the strange stunt you pulled at the games and now you can speak to snakes apparently. We have to ask you did you open the chamber of secret?"

I sighed "no I did not how would I even know where it was or how to open it if it's a secret?"

"I don't know but this is not the first time the chamber has been opened am guessing you know what's inside if the fact you talk to snakes is bad sign."

"A snake sire?"

"Yes a snake one who can kill with its very eyes now until we get to the bottom of this you are to be under arrest so to speak for the safety of others you will be held in a special room in the school and be feed. Your have books to study as well but you will not be allowed to see other students and we will take your wand. Hopefully this can prove your innocents for if you are under watch you can not commit these crimes."

I was shocked "no you cant do this to me Ive done nothing."

"Then you have nothing to fear am sorry Zenith but we are out of options. Please hand over your wand and follow the professor out."

I sighed I knew I could escape but not without making a scene "At least send me home then."

"Zenith we can't allow that to happen not when the evidence is pointing at you like this and you have no parents to contact or family members or I would have tried that already."

I looked at the floor "Fine take my wand." I handed Dumbledore my wand he looked at it "what is this wand made of ive never seen one quiet like it."

"Ebony pure ebony it was a gift from my mother."

"How on earth did you carve a ebony wand let alone infuse it properly and ebony this strong has never been seen before…"

"Look can I just go you have my wand now let me leave."

"In a moment you said it was a gift from your mother who was she?"

"I won't say her name its none of your business ."

"Very well we shall talk later please show him to his new room."

I could feel emmy's anger and sadness she knew I was hurting.

I was escorted to my new room and entered the small room all it had was a bed and the door was shut and locked magically. I sat down on the bed feeling both tired and angry. Emmy curled up on the bed next to me she smiled looked at me her eyes showing nothing but concern.

" Now look around Zenith if you're stuck in here who will defeat the monster killer snake?"

"I don't know the so called chosen one Harry Potter?"

She shook her head "You are going to let that boy and his friends kill it or worse die from it? Think about it like this if they win they take your credit and glory another year will come and go and your still be thought of as a monster by the other students. That is unless we kill it first now lets try and figure a way out of here."

I smiled I heard something outside it sound like the cannon firing. I grabbed emmy and shielded her as the wall was blasted thought by a cannon ball. I managed to avoid the cannon ball but the dust and clouded my vision. I heard emmy shout "Zenith your wings use your wings jump now!"

I let my wings free as they pierced thought my robe tearing it I leaped out the hole with emmy I saw a sight to behold it was a small squad of empire troops about 5 of them to be exact. I looked toward the leader he shouted at me.

"So you decided to come out and play aww did I mess up the mighty prince's new home? You are weak Zenith the crown will be mine I will paint myself in your blood I challenge you to a duel to the death winner lives and keeps loser dies!"

I looked at him landing near him emmy hisses a and curled around my neck.

"Your insane first you bring a cannon to fight me for crying out loud! You're an idiot what did you expect to kill me in the blast you obviously cant do magic well or you could have blasted the walls down with your friends here what rank are you anyway in the army wait no we don't wear those uniforms anymore oh don't tell me your …"

"Don't say it " the leader shouted

"You're a bunch of actors that why you have old uniforms for the grand plays oh wow I did not see that coming."

"Hey shut up we as skilled as any warrior we will umm line!"

I sighed "this is sad you expect me to kill a bunch of actors or worse be killed by them why do you want the crown anyway to get out of acting?"

They all went silent and looked down.

"Look you could have just asked the empress she can help you find a new job with her advisors and staffers maybe even get a better pay. You don't have to just kill me huh. Why are you here anyway did someone steal your land or are you just poor?"

The leader sighed "Both we lost all lost are homes and everything we owned to a well gambling master we knew he was cheating but we couldn't resist trying to outwit him but it was like he could read our minds. He offered use a consolation prize he would send us here to kill you if we did it we get back everything we owned and more I know it stupid but we have families to feed…"

I looked at them "Hey how about I tell my mother to get you jobs in the castle we can at lest provide a home for your families granted they will have to work at lest until you made enough money to get back on your feet. Also I shall deal with this mind reader well mother will we do not tolerate the abuse of are gifts and magic's to manipulate or harm our citizens now do you have a way back?

"Yes we do you mean you really will help us oh thank you!"

"Tell my mother everything and if the guards stop you tell her you have the permission to speak to her on the princes behalf and that it's causing a large problem among our people."

I nodded and sheathed my wings as they dug in there satchel and held up what looked like a small piece of paper then each burned it and tossed it to the ground and in a puff of smoke they vanished.

Emmy sighed "that was rather odd I hope they will be okay you handled it quiet well am surprised actually most people would freak out after being attacked by a cannon ball."

"Yea well if you noticed having a shape shifting best friend a sprite guide and going to a magical school isn't exactly normal."

"There he is he trying to escape stop him!"

I looked at the voiced it was a few perfects that had their wands drawn and by the looks of it they were not pleased at all by the fact I was standing next to a cannon and out of my room. I sighed could this day have any more inconvenient timing? I looked at emmy she was just about feed up with these perfects as I felt her anger as my own. I saw I had two options give into my anger and possible kill or run.

If I run will I be able to escape and lose them in the forest. Ugh why cant I just kill them…No killing would be wrong they are just doing their job. I took off running as fast as I could heading for the forest spells whizzing over my head and sides.

I made it into the darker part of the forest the perfects didn't dare enter the forest after me. I felt a rush of relief as I rested against a tree I noticed a small trail of spiders they seemed to march on in a odd line where they hiding something or being controlled? Spiders don't normally move as a group.

I decided to take a quick rest then I would follow them I shut my eyes and was greeted by jet "Your changing Zenith did you even notice your wings they are the same color as mine they where grey before where they not you are becoming stronger and we shall not train today you need to rest."

I fell asleep exhausted.


	12. A spider and voldermort

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 12

I slowly woke tired but I felt better I looked around it was still dark I allowed my eyes to change a bit to give me better vision emmy smiled "good you're up now let's follow these spiders and see whats going on maybe they are being controlled by the monster snake or maybe they show the way to the chamber of secrets!" 

I smiled and started to follow them emmy humming a tune she was clearly excited about actually taking this adventure and so was I. I wanted a break from the school books anyway besides if I go back now I'll just be expelled so why not have some fun with life before getting sent home. I decided to put emmy down to let her stretch she grew to around 4 feet long and gained some height looking much like a boa constrictor save her emerald green scales.

We marched on humming a tune neither of us knew stoop by a small pond and looked at my robes they where tattered from my wings and covered in dust and dirt. I took them off and threw them aside not caring about them anymore.

I still had clothes on don't worry I always wore a simple pair of brown pants and a white undershirt I shivered a little but I didn't mind the cold that much I could always make a fire. I was dying to try out breathing fire but I wanted to wait till we found the spider's secret first.

"So emmy what do you think we will find?"

"Oh I don't know maybe a evil wizard or Treasure!"

I chuckled a little "Your like a kid on a adventure to save the world from the evil sock monster aren't you?"

"Hey the sock monster is… oh wait I don't have feet." She laughed "You sir have to lighten up some your always so stressed about training and school we need to have some fun okay?"

I nodded "Okay how about this when this year ends we go on a vacation together mother wants to send me someone else I think anywhere we make a vacation out of it sound good?"

"It sounds like so much fun I can't wait!"

I smiled "yea it does so let find this spider treasure and maybe the headmaster will forgive us and we can just finish the year without anymore issues."

"Like a cannon "

"Yes like a cannon"

We soon reached the end of the spider trail it looked like a giant pit in the ground Emmy climbed up me and stuck her head out "I don't see anything why would the spider's go here?"

We both heard a dark voice "What another student lost in the forest wait you don't smell of human's you smell of dragons what is a dragon breeder doing in my forest?"

We looked around puzzled then looked up to see a massive spider "Oh hi am Zenith and this is my friend emmy we are on a adventure to find where the spiders lead and here we are."

"So what do you plan on doing now may I ask oh great adventure Zenith and emmy for I am all there is to see I hope you're not planning on leaving."

I smiled "Oh we plan on doing some hunting I suppose trying to but time till we… Wait what do you mean?"

"Am sure you know how hard it is to find food large enough to feed my family and we are very hungry am sorry but I must feed my children."

I looked around to see large spiders surround us.

"so I offer you this as your prize for finishing your so called adventure die slowly or painfully?"

I summoned my sword and my eyes became slits I looked to emmy as she grew larger and curled around me.

"How about you let us walk away and I wont murder your family?" I shouted full of anger.

"Ha we so do enjoy a meal that puts up a fight kill them feast my children."

I leaped into the air and felt a fire build inside me rage burning my insides it was no mere flame but an inferno of anger and pain begging to be released I let out a roar of anger a massive stream of flame burning the spiders that dared to get close to us.

"There is too many of them! " Emmy shouted swatting some away with her tail.

"I know we need to get out of here."

"Fly Zenith go Ill hold them off!"

"No are you kidding am not leaving you this is just the boss on are quest and we need to kill him."

The giant spider seemed to watch from his web uncaring how many of his family we cut down or smashed. Wait that's it!  
>"Emmy take out the big one ill try and keep them off you!"<p>

"But Zenith I never been that big before what If I."

"there no time emmy you need to try trust me we made it this far have we not?"

Emmy looked at the massive spider and nodded "okay your going down!"

Emmy grew larger than the trees the spider seemed to start to flee. She let out an angry scream and chased the massive spider from its webbing as the other spiders fled as well. I saw Emmy looked down a look of panic on her face.

"Zenith.." She asked weakly afraid I would not answer.

I looked at her and smiled "am here Emmy"

She shrank down and immediately tackled me coiling around me she was about so happy it looked like she would actually explode with pure joy. I smiled at her and petted her head.

"Oh Zen Zen I was so worried I couldn't do it or I would hurt you or…"

"Shhh its okay Emmy am alive and well now lets head back to the castle I think its better then following a trail of spiders don't you?"

She laughed a little "yea much better huh maybe your get expelled and we can go on vacation…"

"Hey am not that bad of a student…Actually I take that back. Well at lest I am better then Draco I think hey emmy do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Well judging by the snow on the ground I say we been in the forest lost longer then we thought its weird time seems to pass so quickly when you're on a adventure. Oh but no I don't know is it a special day wait is it your birthday!?"

I smiled "Nope it's not my birthday I think I actually forgot my birthday it was near Halloween. I didn't even remember that means am almost 13 or was it 12.. Ugh human years are confusing but tomorrow are the human's holiday know as Christmas. Where humans get gifts from a fat man under a tree and it's also a religious holiday for some of them but it mostly a time of family and joy."

"Wait now I must know will we get gifts or presents to? Oh I want a present I want something special and pretty like a dress but I don't wear dresses oh I can't wait."

I smiled as we managed to get out of the forest finally and headed back to the school Emmy curled around my neck to keep me warm."Well honestly we will have to wait and see I guess its possible but I already got the best present of all."

Emmy looked at me like I was crazy "was it a flamethrower those things are awesome with the fire and the smell ohhhhhh yea fire it up!"

I almost fell over laughting "Emmy I never knew you liked fire that much but to answer your question. My best gift ever is my best friend Emmy and my teacher soul who is being all moody since I got a friend."

'Am not moody am just eating popcorn watching you to fight a spider…'

"You liar you're a sprit you cant eat popcorn silly" Emmy shouted.

'Fine I am moody I admit it but I am okay I know you still care about me like before and am really happy you have a true friend. I just wish it was me being able to help you and save your life.'

I stopped dead in my tracks "Soul you do relies without your help I would have died in the past or been exposed or even lost a duel. So don't be so down without you I be clueless as what to do I probably would forget to put on clothes in the morning. Don't forget without you I would still have mother teaching me till I am exhausted every morning when I wake up so I think it's a good thing you're not out here. I mean you would either smite anything that looked at me wrong or just made locked me away so I don't get hurt I swear I know how protective you are you can be worse than mom."

'Hey am not that that bad and its not like I wouldn't feed you…Okay maybe I am that bad thanks Zenith I needed some cheering up now lets face the music and come out dancing like a street performer!'

I smiled and gulped as I reached the main doors and opened it to the feasting hall I heard gasps from the hall. I was shocked a little bit there the whole school saw me all eyes on me even the full staff of teachers and facility was there. I wonder why they were surprised then I looked down at myself my clothing singed and burned a bit from my fire breath. Then there was the fact I was covered in dirt and spider blood with a large snake coiled around my neck.

I heard the hall broke into a shout of boos and some screams as I started to walk inside my eyes set on Dumbledore. I was going to give him a piece of my mind or at least get my wand back. I heard Dumbledore silence the crowd.

"Quiet down all of you now who are you stranger you look familiar but that's impossible you can't be."

"Zenith Quarhon I am and if you think you could lock me in a tower as a prisoner for something I dident do your mistaken. Not only did I escape but I survived the so called impossible I ventured into the forbidden forest and fought the monsters within and came out victorious I survived no thrived where others are useless without a wand thy die I live what's that tell you about me huh that am some scared little kid? Now Ive come for what is rightful mind you can give me it or I can force it from you I want my wand back and I don't care if am expelled or not I will still protect this school while you let a monster live in the woods feasting on any lost student I no we slaughtered his family and drove him deeper into the woods."

Hagrid looked quiet angry "Now that enough out of you there is no monster in those woods to fear."

I smiled a bit. "Not anymore there isn't but if you mean the giant spider yes he will think twice before he picks a fight with me and my partner."

Hagrid was clearly upset at that comment but must have know to hold his tongue.

Dumbledore sighed "you may have your wand but you are being sent to Azkaban for everything that has transpired there is truly no way you could have survived the woods it is clear you are under a dark influence."

I smiled "Then let me at least kill this so called monster show me the chamber of secrets and I will bring you its head!"

Dumbledore raised his eyes brows "how do you plan to do that with your bare hands?"

I summoned my sword and raised it high the blade or embers shined crimson red and glowed."With this and don't talk about my best friend/partner like she not here Emmy go on show them."

Emmy nodded and became a small dragon on my shoulder now "I was wondering when you take that form Emmy it suits you quiet well."

Dumbledore looked to be thinking quiet hard "you are not really a second year student are you? The wand, the sword and now a shape shifting animal that can change without the use of a spell just what are you?"

The students all were truly shocked and kept silent afraid of me. Emmy looked at me and nodded I removed my shirt and released my wings of shining like crystal. I let out a roar echoing the room.

"I am Zenith the prince and future leader of the dragons. I came here to learn more about you humans and at first I wanted to do nothing more than hide or slaughter you all but then I saw the good some of you had in you. It gave me hope that you where not all monsters simply acting out in fear or greed. So now I offer you a choice either cast me away out of fear or let me slaughter the beast the evil beast that has caused so many to suffer out of dark intentions."

Emmy let out a tiny roar agreeing with me her scales where the same emerald green as her name.

Dumbledore was shocked "Who here will stand for him to allow him to enter the chamber of secrets or who among you will send him away? Teachers what say you?"

The teachers looked at me and spoke among their self for a few minutes "Some of us disagree but we have decided to let him stay and fight."

"Hagrid what say you?"

"I say let him fight live or die he will be fighting for what he believes is right."

"Slitherin table what say you shall we let him stay?"

The table booed obviously under the control of Draco.

'Raven claw shall he fight for what he believes in and stand for us in our time of need?"

The table cheered and shouted" Zenith go get them"

"Huffle puff shall he stand up from his friends and protect the ones he cares for even if they have mistreated him?"

The table broke into shouts of joy and fanfare.

"Finally what say you griffin door and perfects will he stand by his word and face the beast we fear?"

Some at the table remained silent but most of them hollers and cheered.

Dumbledore simply smiled "young man if you can be called that you have show true bravery and courage today not only have you come back to face all that has happened you let us see you for who you are. You stand by what you believe in not for your own safety but for others and that is the markings of a true hero one who can not only emerge alive from this fight but win as well. You have done something few will ever dare to do speak the truth from their heart and I believe in you and it looks like I am not alone.

We shall take you where we suspect the chamber to be but it is up to you to enter this chamber and to fight."

Draco shouted "This is ridiculous how do we know it's not a trick or a prank.?"

I smiled "Well Draco if it is a simple prank or trick then pray it will be over soon."

Draco went silent as the teachers showed me to where they believed the chamber to be somewhere in the girls bathroom.

I looked to a ghost that seemed freighted "what the last thing you saw before you died?"

The ghost answered "big yellow glowing eyes then I started floating like this"

I nodded and relaxed my mind "soul can you sense anything?"

'Yes there is something bellow us allow me to show you the path.'

The sink transformed into the entrance to the chamber bellow I nodded and preceded downwards the chamber sealed behind me and teachers put on watch.

I walked on through the darkness my sword glowing with energy lighting my way emmy was nervous.

"Don't worry Emmy if anything happens I want you to run okay? It will be up to you to save me. "

Emmy nodded "I will not let you down."

I looked at the large seal blocking my way it opened before me I was sure soul opened it. I proceeded to the chamber when soul stopped me. '

Wait this beast kills with its eyes so allow me to shield your eyes to let you see in a way few have ever seen before.' I felt smooth scales cover my eyes I was worried as I could not see at first then I heard something and I could see it was a pulse of sound it illuminated the room for me I could see again.

The room was bathed in white out lines then turned dark I took a seat and the room light up once more.

'You have what is now as a sonar you see with your ears this will shield you from the beasts eyes Emmy has been shielded as well but since she can become what this creature is she is immune to its attacks.'

I nodded I could see Emmy was now a great size she rested next to me

"I hate this form It's a snake but yet I don't want to kill with my eyes." 

I heard something and the room illuminated I could sense the beast was coming from its home.

"Emmy hide the best you can and strike if needed I want to see if I can reason with this beast."

I felt Emmy shift and move to a corner of the room as I walked on I saw something with my new vision it was a person next to a book the student body was collapsed on the floor next to the book. I sensed a evil presence trying to invade my mind but I pushed it easily with soul's help.

I heard a deep voice "why have you come here what are you?" I looked to see a what is known as a basilisk emerging from its chamber.

"Why do you harm others basilisk and hide in here."

"Because my master commands it of me and I cannot disobey my master."

"Where is your master I wish to speak to him."

The basilisk slithered towards the book and nudged it opened I could make out a faint outline of something but it was barely visible. It began to speak

"So you're the one who been causing all the trouble this year you have given me precious time for my plan to work for that you have my thanks but now you have found my lair and cannot be allowed to leave I would still ask your name however."

I spoke "I am Zenith and who might you be?" "I am voldermort or he who shall not be names you are an odd one Zenith I have had a few people watch you for some time. I must say am impressed I have never seen another creature quiet like you before you could aid me and bring me back to life I offer you a place among my ranks."

I smirked "join you? You kill and torture those who have never wronged you in the past never I will never become so evil and twisted that I kill for pleasure."

"Then am afraid you must die kill him!"

The basilisk lunged at me I leaped into the air and used my wings to dodge its lunge I slashed at its right eye the beast hissed in pain. The basilisk moved silently in the dark I kept my guard up till I felt it coil around me for a split second I had sight I could see it was opening its mouth to try and consume me. I felt my inner fire light and I let out a roar out rage fire spewing from my mouth entering the basilisk's mouth and burning him the beast started to tighten its hold on me and shook off the fire when I took a breath. I thought I was out of options I swung my sword with all my might into the beast's coils I could hear my blade cut the flesh but it wasn't deep enough . I felt the beasts breath hit my face as it was slowly moving its head down trying to devour me.. My blade knocked from hand with a smack of its head.

I closed my eyes thinking there was nothing more I could do I was tired and knew I could use a massive magical attack to finish the fight. I was ready to give up, ready to accept failure.

"Let go of my Zenith" I was heard Emmy shout but I couldn't see her suddenly I was released from the beast coils. I was sent tumbling onto the floor I summoned my sword and searched for Emmy.

I could see her teeth dug into the other basilisk she flung him into a pillar causing it to crumble.

"What impossible!" Voldermort shouted

Emmy was in a pure rage and charged the beast "Get up am not done yet."

The basilisk was bleeding heavily and part of its body was stuck under the collapsed pillar the stone much have pierced its body. I walked over to the basilisk twirling my sword.

"Go back to your master in pieces!"

I brought my sword down on the beast with all my might cutting its head off it laid their dead I pulled a fang out for a trophy of my kill. I turned to the book that held the ghost know as voldermort The ghost smiled "Hear me and obey me you pathetic beast kill him for me kill for your new master!" He called out to Emmy I smiled as Emmy just laughed "Nice try but she is mine and last I checked you where dead let me fix that."

I brought my sword down onto the book but it recoiled off of it I dropped the fang In my other hand and it pierced the book creating a small hole I grabbed the fang and stabbed the book with all my might using the fang.

I heard the ghost let out a final scream a scream of failure and defeat by my hands the book leaked black in and made sure to drive the fang clean through the book. I looked at the book and smiled "burn for eternity"

The book caught fire it seemed whatever barrier or magic it had protecting it was destroyed when the fang pierced it. I watched the book burn to ashes as it continued to burn still on fire. I nodded to Emmy "come on partner we are done here we won. Lets go see if we got a Christmas presents or two.

Emmy nodded and shrank and rested on my shoulder tired as we made are way up through the chamber and opened the stair case we walked up and nodded to the teachers I handed Dumbledore the fang, then I leaned against the wall "it's done leave me I shall join you all in the hall soon"

I closed my eyes to rest for a few moments and get a few minutes of sleep.


	13. Time for a vactation

Harry potter and the dragons of the ebony empire part 13

I yawned awaking from my short slumber I felt worn out and tired but I knew the worst of it was over and for that I was glad. I looked to Emmy and sheathed my wings with a slight wince at the pain from them being used for so long. I stood up and stretched I opened the door the hallways where completely still and silent as I walked down the corridor my eyes now back to normal unprotected. It was odd seeing everything in color once more and it felt strange almost foreign to me. But after a few minutes of walking I reached the great hall and took a breath I pushed the doors open to hear the roar of the crowd and the screams of fans.

I found it strange to be adored by so many the same people who rejected me for being an outcast now saw me for what I was. I suppose it goes to show hiding secrets is never a good thing maybe I could have told a select few students who I was before but what's done is done. I was relieved not to hide the truth from anyone anymore and smiled as the raven claws cheered my name and the huffle puffs threw confetti. I looked to see the Gryffindor and nod at me the perfect giving me thumbs up while the slitherin table stayed mostly silent.

I approached the stand as Dumbledore gestured for me to come up. He started to speak. Dumbledore spoke. "Today we have had a great threat to the student body eliminated not only that we have the pleasure of a prince visiting us."

The hall was in an uproar of cheers but Dumbledore silenced them "It is with a great pleasure that I award him and his house 100 points not only for showing courage where others ran in fear but facing up to his mistakes. So we have decided to allow his learning as a fellow student to continue. Please come and say a few words as you reflect on your time here"

I nodded and took a breath. "Honestly when I started here I was terrified much like many first years I kept my head down afraid of showing my true colors. Come my second year I was not only still hiding but I was being noticed and like many nervous students before me I messed up pretty bad as you all known and heard about. However I found a true friend in the most strangest of places just because mine came out of a wand doesn't make them any less real. It was through this friendship I found my way through the darkness and into the light I did what others feared to do not for myself but for my friend and I knew if I wasn't going to do it who would? I mean it's not every day you get to go toe to toe with a giant snake….Okay for normal students it's not every day."

"I have been told its best to end with a joke so I point you all to look at the Figgie pudding as it tastes a bit funny to me."

I smiled as the crowd laughed a little and I took a seat at my table now surrounded by students all asking me questions. I sighed and Emmy slithered onto the table looking for something to eat as I was asked different questions about myself and where am from.

"where you born from an egg?"

"Are you really a prince?"

"Do you have a girl friend?"

"How old are you?"

"Did you ever fight a giant?"

I put my hands up to stop the questions "okay one at a time let me see ummm no I was born like any human was as my mother was not in dragon form. Yes I am prince. As for a girl friend well…"

I looked at Emmy and smiled "I kind of like someone but am not sure yet. I am well I don't know in human years as I age differently when am in a fully human form but I say at least a few hundred. I age slower when am surrounded by the magic in my home land but am hoping I will stop ageing as a human at some point. Finally I have fought a few giant sized creatures but never a normal giant."

I looked around for a way out of the crowd that flocked around me but it seemed that someone was making their way through to talk to me. Draco walked through the crowd followed by the golden trio and this day was just getting better I thought. I felt Emmy curl around my neck she must have sensed my nerves and the crowd quieted down as Draco looked at me.

"Why I always knew you were a cut above the rest Zenith now what say you to a tour of your so called home am sure we all love to see it and maybe share the wealth among your friends?"

I glared at Draco was he so arrogant that he thought I would be so foolish to forget he hated me a few days ago or at least tried to harm me in a duel. To think I would just forgive him without an apology and then to show him or others my home? Why did he want to explore my home to steal from my family to try and find a way to gain power? Maybe he is just planning some kind of attack or invasion so his so called family can become rulers. No matter the cause I would not have it.

I took a small breath to calm down my thought coming back down from the heavens into my body.

"Draco your right I should show someone the fact am not a liar and maybe even a small tour but as you said they would have to be friends right? Well it seems you're out of luck then now go play with your goons and menservants. I'm sure they are looking forward to hear that they will never get any of my so called wealth or see the walls of my home and your little what do you call it? Fake friendship act won't work on me now go before Emmy gets upset."

Draco frowned and left I felt as if I could see a few traces of anger on his face but I could care less I turned to the called golden trio of Harry and his two friends. Harry seemed quiet while Hermione looked at me and Ron seemed to twiddle his thumbs. Hermione decided to break the silence and speak up.

" I know you may have killed a basilisk but you're not supposed to be here. This is a school for magical gifted humans and we don't accept exchange students from other countries."

Ron tried to shush her but she glared at him and continued "Lets not forget the face you're a dragon or some kind of mix or the creature you shouldn't even exist no human could mate with a dragon. Oh and weapons are not allowed here nor are snakes that can shape shift and kill. What you are is a mistake the others might not see it but how long before your so called kingdom decides to send more of your people here? What then one of you is bad enough you think this world was made for your kind? Now why are you are not in any history books? Or even any fables or stories of your so called empire surely something so powerful must be know should it not? I mean look at you all powerful big bad prince kills a basilisk. Now you think your some kind of hero don't you?"

I was getting upset and so was Emmy I could tell I decided to interrupt her hate speech.

"Last I check I am a hero I saved the student body from becoming cold dead stone did I not?"

She smirked a bit at me "Sure you saved them but if harry here can stop voldermort as a first year am sure he could kill a basilisk as well. You don't get it do you? We could have solved this problems are self's and found the chamber am sure a teacher or even Harry could do it your no better than the rest of us so don't act like it. You think you're so great don't you being a prince and now a so called hero."

Harry looked at her "Hermione that's enough lets just go okay so what he did something good he should be happy and enjoy it its Christmas for crying out loud."

I Sighed feeling angry and a little upset at this whole scene that was happening before me.

Hermione looked at me "No I won't stop and by the look on his face he doesn't understand. You, your kind are not from here and before you say something stupid think about it how did you get here?"

"A magic portal" I said confused as to what she meant of course I wasn't from this part of the world I was from the ebony empire she really couldn't mean that am some kind of visitor from another world could she?

"Exactly ever think that if you need a portal to leave your home that its not from here… Oh do I have to spell it out from you are not of this world Zenith otherwise we would have found this so called kingdom or empire long ago. It explains why you are some odd other worldly creature and your strange magic face it you're an alien and we don't need you here you should just stay on your own world. Ever think why we don't have programs set up for your kind? It's because this planet this world is not yours and never will be your home you might have all these students fooled but am not there is no place for you, your dangerous magic and weapons here or your weird little animal!"

I stood up and Emmy hissed but she continued still. "So why don't you do us all a favor and leave lets all think about this what if you got angry or misused a spell of yours do you know how many would get hurt or even if you fell under a dark influence… Well what are you standing there looking at me for you think you're so scary? Am not impressed you may have helped us but we didn't ask for you help."

I shouted at her "Well you certainly dident turn it down when offered did you?"

She yelled back "We all took bets and hoped you would die or turn to stone and be forgotten about you're a freak and a monster get out now or you know what show your true form lets see what you truly look like and be judged as what you are. I have not spent years studying magic to be shown up by some freak from another world who claims to be a prince and his weird little pet. We all want you gone we just where afraid to say it but am not afraid of you!"

The crowd all went silent in some gasps I looked around at the pale crowd "Is this true?" I shouted and was answered by a few moments of silence before Draco walked over to me "yes its true we have enough problems and we don't need a dragon freak boy with an anger issue running around."

I looked around the room as I saw the nods of heads and slowly each student in the room I heard them say leave already. Weather it was a faint whisper or just a shout.

I felt hurt and devastated I looked down and smiled a little Emmy became larger and hissed making student back away from me.

"Is that so is it really so hard to accept me for being different or strange or otherworld ask yourself how much longer can you hide in the darkness and ignorance? Before a light is shinned on you and your eyes forced open if am from another world don't you think there will be others and they might not be so friendly. I see you for what you are greedy monsters who only venture or accept the unknown if it means potential gain for your self's. if you wish me gone then let me grant you your Christmas wish and I shall leave maybe I will come back some day…"

Hermione shouted "don't even think about it we will never let you back here."

I smiled "Oh really you may not even know its me or maybe you all shall forget what Ive done and who I am maybe I will let you remember who I am one day. Then you will see the error of your ways that I did not come here to harm you or kill you or make you suffer but to just find friends and be like everyone else. "

Hermione stomped her foot "your bluffing no magic can do that!"

I smiled "Oh really are you certain about that with what little you know of my power and my kind. I have decided that I will return but you won't remember me or what I can do so have fun living in a false state of bliss."

"Now if your excuse me I believe you all have a Christmas celebration please enjoy it"

I smiled as soul opened a portal through thin air and I walked through it back to my old room in my castle I soon collapsed in pure agony the spell hurt me and took all of my energy out of me I fell asleep for days.


End file.
